Juicy!
Description Juicy is a disco-tech, 1970's dance Anthem sung by the Oompa-Loompas while Violet Beuregarde turns into a blueberry. The song is mainly a criticism of certain modern celebrities who are famous for being nothing but the most trivial things such as in Violet's case of chewing gum and how soon they become nothing but gold mines for their agents to exploit until finally they end up famous for all the wrong reasons for example turning blue. Much like the other songs of the show, Juicy takes on certain dark tones for example in the second verse the Oompa-Loompas make it clear that Violet will explode and after she has, they will sell her body parts at her boutiques afterwards, it does however contain a variety of comedic momments for instance when the Oompa-Loompas point out that the most mint part of Violet's body is her unused brain and when the Oompa-Loompas use a newly swollen Violet as a disco ball to dance to. The song ends when Violet explodes and confetti the color of her body reigns down over the audience to simulate Violet's blueberry juice spraying from the explosion. Juicy was cut from the Broadway production. Lyrics Oompa Loompa DJ: And here she is, new in at Number 1, Chewing up the chops. She's bigger getting bigger. She's bluer getting bluer. She's a fruit based sensation. And she goes by the name of Juicy! Oompa Loompas : Everybody wants a piece of the action. Everybody's talking bout Juicy! Daddy wanted her to be the main attraction. Now everybody's talking bout Juicy! Juicy is a girl named Violet B. She doesn't have a talent as far as we can see. But she wants to be a star though there's nothing she can do. Male Oompa Loompas : She's gonna be famous now for just turning blue! Female Oompa Loompas : Squeeze that mother out! Oompa Loompas : Everybody wants a piece of the action. Everybody's talking bout Juicy! Daddy blew her up into a big transaction. Now everybody's talking bout Juicy! She always wanted fame now she's bound to explode! Pop! We'll scoop up every chunk and a sell her alla mode. She's gonna hit the big time when the big gum drops. She's finally gonna burst a bubble on the top of the box! Female Oompa Loompas : Her lips say nothing and her eyes do less. Male Oompa Loompas : Her clothes are yours cause soon she'll need a tent for a dress. Female Oompa Loompas : Her stomach will be perfect when its squeezed and its oozed. Male Oompa Loompas : Her brain's in mint condition cause it's never been used. Female Oompa Loompas : Her legs are good and sturdy cause they ran for the spotlight. Male Oompa Loompas : You have to take them both to split them up would be not right. Female Oompa Loompas : But you had better hurry if you wanna grab an ear. Male Oompa Loompas : Cause in 15 minutes she is bound to disappear! Oompa Loompa : Everybody wants a piece of the action. Everybody's talking bout Juicy! Her favorate body parts will soon be yours for a fraction. Her insides flying overhead will be a distraction. Today nobody knows her but her but we'll bet all of you'll see. That everybody knows about. Everybody's talking bout ooohh. Juicy! Category:Songs Category:Act two